Summer Vacation
by Musicnovelstv
Summary: Marcos' parents get the idea to send Star and Marco on a road trip to experience the wilderness, fresh air, and...unknown relatives? Where else would they go for all of this? Why Gravity Falls of course.
1. Surprise!

**Hi guys! So someone gave us a simple idea. GF and SVTFOE crossover. We were hooked and X took upon herself to write this. So, uh, yea we hope you enjoy our crazy little fic!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

...

"Are we there yet?"

"No.."

...

"Are we there yet now?!"

"No Star, we literally left the house an hour ago. Oregon is a 10 hour drive. And we haven't even gotten on the bus yet." The boy with floppy brown hair sighed, his voice on the brink of annoyance. A woman peaked around to peer at him from the front seat.

"Go easy on her Marco. This is her first road trip." she smiled at him. He gave her a wry smile back as the said girl excitedly bounced in her seat. Blonde hair whipped in Marco's face as she turned to look out the window.

"Star, settle down." He grumbled, flicking blond strands out of his eyes.

"Sorry." She smiled, "I'm just so excited right now!"

"When aren't you excited?" he said, rolling his eyes. In spite of his annoyance a small smile crept on his face. She sure was cute when she was excited...

"MARCO!" Cute, but annoying.

"Star indoor voice." He commanded.

"Oops sorry," she offered an apologetic grin, "But we're here!" Already? Huh, he must have entered a sort of trance. He felt a breeze as the backseat door slid open and Star hopped out, grabbing the brightly colored bag by her feet and the small star shaped bag that had been sitting next to her. Marco too got out and headed to the trunk where his own duffel was waiting.

"Marco, Star honey, do you have everything? Bags? Bus tickets? Phone?" Angie Diaz asked.

"Got it Mom."

"Got it Mrs. Diaz!"

Angie smiled.

"All, well now that that's settled your father and I have a surprise for you!" She grinned as she put her arm around her husband.

"What?" Marco asked, absentmindedly keeping an eye on Star(who was fascinated by the buses) and checking his watch. "Hey you should probably tell us on the bus..." his voice trailed off when he noticed his parent's lack of bags "hey, aren't you getting on?"

"That's the surprise! We aren't going with you!" His mother squealed.

"Surprise!" His father grinned.

"Wait, not going with us? Where are we supposed to stay?! By ourselves?!" Marco began to panic.

"No mi hijo! That's the second part of the surprise. You'll be staying with your tio!" His father exclaimed.

"Tio? Dad I don't have an uncle, just mom's sisters." Marco said in confusion.

"No you have an uncle, we've ah just never mentioned him. He's not too fond of the rest of the family. He put some distance." His mom added.

"Ay," his father agreed, "However on our yearly call I mentioned Star and he seemed very interested in meeting royalty, especially when he heard she was around his daughter's age."

"Daughter? I have a cousin too?"

"I know this will be different mi hijo but try to have fun! You may like your cousin and aunt and uncle. At the least you can meet them." His mom chirped, catching sight of her son's face.

"Well, I guess I'll try." He mumbled. _Even though they say he doesn't like Dad._ He thought.

"That's the spirit!" His dad was clearly relieved.

"Now go get Star and board your bus." His mom said, giving him a quick hug.

"Alright come on Star...Star?"

* * *

After collecting Star, who had been mesmerized by the bus doors, and several goodbyes later, Marco and Star finally boarded their bus.

"Marco how long will we be riding on the car with magic doors?"

"Ten hours Star." he sighed.

"That sound like a long time." She said thoughtfully, chewing on her nails.

"It is. Oh wait I got you something for our trip." he said.

"You got me a present?" She shrieked.

Reaching into the duffel bag by his feet Marco pulled out something small and blue.

"Here" he said dropping it into Star's hands. Her eyes went wide as she began examining the device in her hands.

"It's an iPod like mine. You know the thing that plays music?" Star gasped.

"You mean you got one for me too?" She squealed and did her best to hug Marco from her sitting position. "Thank you Marco!"

"Here these go with it." Marco plugged in a pair of white earbuds and hit the power button.

"There's a full battery, songs, and a few of the movies you like on there so now you won't be bored." Star squealed again and Marco smiled before putting on his own headphones. Big and red unlike the white generic ones. Turning his own iPod on he closed his eyes preparing for the long drive ahead. Before his song started he heard the bus driver call out:

"Next stop, Gravity Falls!"

* * *

 **Hi guys X here. So timeline wise this takes place right after the SVTFOE finale so Star doesn't have her wand exactly. Its her and Marco's Summer Vacation and Marco's parents decide a road trip will do them good. Think you can guess who Marco's uncle is? Read and Review! I love the feedback!**


	2. Introductions Part 1

**Hey guys X here! First off thanks so much for the reviews I greatly appreciated, and thanks to a guest user for giving me a great idea about how to include another character in this story(no spoilers) also Firestorm who may or ay not have guessed lol. I'm so so SO SORRY for not updating, life got crazy since I'm the only admin at the moment, and I had megafinals! So anyways I'm finally updating and hope to do regularly. Read and review!**

 **All GF and SVTFOE characters belong to the respectful animators/creators**

* * *

"Marco."

"hmmph"

"Hey Marco." Star singsonged.

"hmmm?" he kept his eyes shut.

"Marco wake up!, We're here!" Star squealed.

Marco yawned and slowly opened his eyes to the bright afternoon sun.

"Ugh...where are we?" He glanced out the window. He didn't see a bus stop, just the middle of...nothing.

Lots of tree on a vacant dirt road, vacant except for a single bench.

"Look you kids I have other stops to make so get yer stuff and get off the bus before I make ya!" the bus driver grumbled.

Marco quickly grabbed his stuff and scooted him and Star off the bus. The minute he could the bus driver closed the doors and drove off in a cloud of dust.

"Where's this so called family of mine?" Marco mumbled, absently looking around some more.

"I don't know but-" Star shivered "I hope they hurry, its kind of chilly here." Marco immediately removed his hoodie and handed it to a shivering Star, she beamed at him as she put it on.

"Will you be ok?" she asked. Marco, now in only his grey tshirt, nodded. Feeling something wet on his arm he looked up. Dark clouds had quickly crowded out the bright sun and now fat raindrops were beginning to fall.

"Marco are you sure you don't need your sweatshirt?"

"No you need it more, now put the hood up." He commanded. Star did as told and then picked up there bags.

"Let me at least hold our stuff," she insisted when he began to protest.

"Where's this ride my so called uncle was supposed to provide." Marco grumbled. No sign of vehicle on the long road.

"Should we start walking?" Star ventured. The rain began to fall harder.

"No!" Marco had to raise his voice slightly, "we can't walk because I don't know where we are or where we're going!"

At that moment a long black limousine pulled and a young guy scrambled out of the driver side.

"Are you Princess Butterfly and Marco Diaz?" He called.

"Yes!' They yelled back.

"Oh thank goodness!" This guy was clearly relieved, "I've been looking all over for you two! I'm new and no one thought to tell me that the bus stops in this town are here, there, and everywhere! Here get in and get warm, there should be towels in there." While saying all this he had managed to take the bags, open the door, and escort them into the warm vehicle. Once in the seat Marco found the aforementioned towels and handed one first to Star, and then himself.

"Oh good you found the towels! I keep them in here for occasions like this. I'm Jeoffrey by the way, but you can call me Jeff." He smiled at them in the mirror.

"Nice to meet you Jeff!" Star beamed.

"So who do you work for? Where are we going?" Marco asked.

"Well I can answer both of those with one answer, the Northwests." It was at that moment Jeff's subtle accent got strong enough for Marco and Star to notice.

"The Northwests?" Marco asked.

"Are they royalty?" Star asked. Jeff chuckled.

"They _think_ they are. Really they're just royal pains in the neck. Well their daughter isn't as bad anymore."

"So how long have you worked for them, I mean you said you were new?" Marco asked. Jeff peeked at him in the mirror again.

"Only a few months, I mean here. If you count me working for them in England then its closer to 6 months."

"England?"

"Yes. Mr. Northwest had work there and his old chauffer quit so I filled in. Mrs. Northwest said I did so good a job I might as well move back to Gravity Falls with them. It was an order really but I don't mind, the pay is good. Ah speaking of the devils! We're here!"

Star and Marco's mouths dropped as Jeff pulled into a long gravel driveway, punching in a code which opened an opulent gold gate with a large NW on it.

Pulling further up the driveway the large house loomed into view, surrounded by a line of pine trees.

"Whoaaa" Star whispered "Its like a palace." Jeff chuckled again.

"Haha I guess so," he manueverd the limo up to a set of stairs, "I'll see you kids later, Godfrey here will escort you inside. Oh and your bags will be taken care of.

An elderly man approached and opened the door. Marco slid out, followed by Star.

"Princess Butterfly and Sir Marco Diaz, I presume?" he too had an accent, though he spoke more crisply than Jeff's easy-going tone. He raised an eyebrow at Star and Marco's bedraggled state.

"Come along with me." The old man turned on his heel and began up the stairs, "You will be presented to the Northwest family now." He paused at the large wooden door. Star nodded. Marco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh and one more thing the Northwests are high society so please exhibit the proper behavior." Godfrey stared Marco down as he said this. Marco raised his own eyebrows and stared back.

"Right now," Godfrey opened up the door and slid to the side. "Now presenting Her Royal Highness of Mewni, Princess Star Butterfly... and Sir Marco Diaz.

Star's eyes widened as the grand foyer became visible, a long red carpet leading to a double staircase, bedecked with the same red carpet. Potted plants framed the door, exotic statues and painting filled the place and at the top of the stairs a giant family portrait. Then, standing like a matching set to the painting, was the family. The man strode forward.

"Ah Princess Butterfly, what a pleasure! I am Preston Northwest this is my wife Priscilla" here gestured to the lady with stiff smile, dressed in a short green dress, " and this is my daughter Pacifica." Here he gestured to the small blonde girl who executed a perfect curtsy, her pale pink dress fanning out delicately to the sides, "and may we just say it is a _pleasure_ to meet you." Preston continued, punctuating his sentence with a smile.

Marco was fighting the urge to roll his eyes again when Star spoke.

"The pleasure is all ours Mr. Northwest." Star too executed a perfect curtsy, "However I believe you should be introducing yourself to Marco."

"Ah yes." Preston covered his surprise. Marco fought a smile. It seemed the man's daughter was too as the mother not-so-discreetly nudged her.

"So you're Raphael's boy eh? You, er, look look just like him." He held his hand out to Marco.

"Yes." Marco stiffly took Preston's hand and shook it.

"Quite a grip you have.. ahem.. anyways how is my half-brother?" Preston inquired.

"He's doing quite well."

"Good to hear." An awkward pause, "well than now that introductions are over Godfrey will escort you to your rooms. Dinner tonight will be a formal occasion in honor of Her Highness and therefore you both have appointments with our personal tailor. Now if you'll excuse me and Priscilla we'll see you at 6:30 sharp."

With that Preston and Priscilla strode out of the room, Preston already talking an a cell phone.

"Come Your Highness and...Marco." Godfrey announced, picking up Star and Marco's luggage.

"Just Star is fine thank you." Star piped up, following after Godfrey. As they journeyed toward the stairs the small blonde girl, Pacifica?, joined them.

"Hello."

"Um hi?" Marco uncertainly looked at her. Star was too busy chatting with Godfrey.

"Is she _really_ a princess?" the girl inquired.

"Yup."

"And you're my cousin?"

"Apparently." Marco replied. Pacifica was silent for a moment.

"How come we've never met? My dad's never even talked about having a brother."

Marco shrugged.

"Same here...guess they just didn't want to mention it?"

"Here is you room Miss Butterfly, the Northwest's hope it suits you." Godfrey suddenly spoke up, stopping at a large pair of double doors, "Mr. Diaz your room is right there across the hall." He gestured to a set of identical double doors, "now Pacifica will notify you when your appointment with that tailor is as she has one as well, if you need anything there is an intercom and I will come to collect you for dinner at 6 sharp." With that Godfrey bowed and headed down the hallway. Pacifica nervously cleared her throat before speaking up.

"Um if you two want to get changed and stuff go ahead. A friend of mine invited me over in a little bit...do you guys want to come too?"

 _Oh great,_ Marco thought, _More boring rich people._ Before he could speak up and say _No thanks_ Star piped up.

"We'd love to! Just let us change and come get us when you're ready!" She smiled at Pacifica. Shockingly Pacifica smiled back

"Okay...my room is down the hall that way and then to the right...it's the pink door. Just, um, come get me if you need anything." With that she turned and walked down the hallway in the direction she pointed, pink dress held out at the sides, blonde hair bouncing.

Marco tossed Star an annoyed look.

"Did you have to do that?"

"What?"

"Say we'd go. Do you really want to meet _more_ people like my uncle?" Marco whispered. Star rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush you. She was being nice and I could tell it was hard for her. She's what maybe 12? We couldn't be mean. She is your new cousin after all."

"You're right." He sighed.

"Besides, if they are boring we'll liven things up!" Star winked, the hearts on her cheeks momentarily glowing before she opened the door to her room, "see you in a few!"

Marco rolled his eyes and then smiled to himself. Trust Star to be so positive. Picking up his bag he too went into the room provided for him.

Oh well, with any luck Pacifica's "friends"(since he doubted they were true friends) would be fascinated with Star and he could slip away.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked that chapter!**


	3. Introductions Part 2

**Hey readers! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter(also I'm aware I spelled Marco's Dad name wrong...its Rafael not Raphael) anyway get ready for this chapter because here comes everyone's favorite twins!**

* * *

"Ok let me get this straight." Dipper Pines said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "You invited _Pacifica Northwest over?_ '

"Yup!" His twin sister Mabel, happily clarified.

"And she's bringing her cousin _and_ visiting royalty!"

"Yup!"

"Mabel, have you gone insane?" Dipper demanded.

"What? She said her cousin is a boy."

"Great, probably some rich snob." Dipper muttered to himself.

"I heard that! Come on Dipper we should give them a shot! Besides we're Pacifica's friends now!"

Dipper said nothing to that.

Secretly he was sort of excited to see Pacifica...

Where did _that_ come from? He thought. True he did feel differently about her ever since that event at her hou-mansion, they had fun dancing together, and she was actually kind of sweet...

But that didn't mean he _liked_ her. No not at all. She was infuriating, she was stuck-up, she was...really pretty.

Dipper shook his head at the intrusive thought.

"Hey Dipper you ok?" He jumped at Mabel's voice

"Uh yeah-sure, why?" He stuttered.

"Because you're beet red." She teased.

"Its nothing. I'm going to watch TV." he muttered, hands in his pockets. Mabel grinned to herself as she headed to the kitchen to prepare food for everyone.

* * *

"Star, you done yet?" She heard knocking on the door.

"Almost, come on in Marco!"

Star heard the door open from her position inside the walk in closet. She popped her head out.

"Just a second Marco!"

"No problem." He took his time to glance around the room Star had been placed in. It was white for the most part, with the exception of mahogany colored nightstands on either side of the bed, matching the burgundy carpet underfoot. While he waited for Star he plopped onto the cushioned white seat at the end of the bed.

Star took one last look at her outfit in the mirror and popped back out from the closet.

"Ready!" She said cheerfully. She had donned her favorite pale blue dress with the furry leg warmers and layered coral and red belts. Her devil horn headband in place on her blonde hair which had been tied up in a ponytail.

"Let's go get Pacifica!"

Marco nodded and headed into the hallway, Star skipping alongside of him.

"This is some house huh Marco?"

"Yea its pretty big...does it remind you of your home?"

"No this place is way bigger than my bedroom at home...oh you meant on Mewni! Yea it sort of reminds me of the castle."

Marco smiled as she had called his house "home".

Reaching the end of the hallway they turned left into another hallway where a set of pink double doors sat at the end. Star and Marco exchanged a look.

"Welp I guess that's Pacifica's room."

Striding forward Star knocked.

"Hey Pacifica we're ready!" The door opened immediately to reveal the shorter blonde who had changed into a much more casual outfit of black leggings, purple flats, and a long purple top.

"Great" She smiled. "I'll go tell Jeoffrey we're ready to go. Follow me, oh and don't let Godfrey see you!" With that Pacifica began to fast walk down the hallway, Star and Marco hurrying behind.

"Um why shouldn't we let Godfrey see us?" He questioned.

"Because then he'll stop me and ask where I'm going and tell my parents and I don't want to be late for my friends" She replied without breaking stride. Instead of turning down the hall way she kept going straight to a smaller door at the end of another hallway. Looking over her shoulder she opened it and gestured for the two to follow her.

"Aw a tiny staircase!" Star exclaimed. Pacifica smiled again.

"It's the servants stairs, I use them when I sneak out." With that she began clattering down the cramped staircase.  
Star turned to beam at Marco.

"I like this cousin of yours!"

Marco, too, felt a grin on his face. His first impression had been sort of wrong.

Soon they reached the end of the stairs to a narrow hallway with several doors.

"All of these have access to somewhere in the house," Pacifica explained, "kitchen, dining area, the poolroom, various closets, and here we go! The garage!"

The three stepped into a large garage filled with many cars, most of them fancy. Marco noted the limo from earlier as well as another one and several sports cars.

"Jeoffrey!" A shaggy brunette head appeared.

"Yes Miss Northwest?"

"Take us to the Mystery Shack, please...if you're not busy right now." Pacifica commanded politely.

Jeff smiled.

"No problem Paz. Hey Star hey Marco!" Jeff waved, coming from his position from behind the limo.

"Are you guys all ready to go?"

Pacifica nodded. Jeff took a set of keys from the wall and the noise of unlocking was heard. He walked over to a smaller car, the exterior a classic navy blue.

"Hop in!" He opened the door. Pacifica slid in followed by Star, Marco opted to sit in the front.

"So," he said once in the car, "Paz?" Marco grinned.

"Oh, that's a name Jeff calls me. My friend Mabel too..." Pacifica gave a small smile, "Um you can call me it too if you want?" She said uncertainly.

"Sounds good to me Cousin Paz." Marco smiled at her again before turning around to talk with Jeff.

"So Paz, where we going?" Star asked with excitement, so many new places and people today!

"To see my friends, they're staying with their great-uncle for the summer in his tourist trap. Well I guess Mabel is more my friend then Dipper...I don't think he liked me too much." Pacifica suddenly seemed downcast. Star suddenly gave her a hug.

"Well I like you! Ans so does Marco and Jeff. So we're your friends!" The older blonde exclaimed.

"I guess you're right, I think you'll like Mable you're a lot like her." Pacifica smiled, content for the afternoon ahead.

* * *

"Look Dipper they're here!" Mabel squealed, "Come on bro!" She turned the T.V. off and dragged her brother to the front door." A knock sounded and she flung it open to the trio on the porch.

"Pacifica!" She threw her arms around the blonde. Pacifica awkwardly returned the hug.

"Hi Mabel, hi Dipper." She gave a small smile, "this is my cousin Marco Diaz and his friend who's royalty Star Butterfly."

"Hii! I love your sweater!" Star exclaimed gesturing to Mabel's shooting star sweater.

"Thanks, I love your name! And you're really a princess?!" Mabel asked, bug eyed.

"Yup! From another dimension." That statement caught Dipper's attention.

"Another dimension?"

"Yup! Called Mewni, a great place. But for now I live on earth with this guy-" here she threw her arm around Marco, "and his parents. So basically this is my Earth family."

"Cool!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper nodded, a little wary but intrigued. Pacifica sighed in relief, they had hit it off great!

"Come on guys I made us some lunch." With that Mabel managed to drag everyone into the kitchen.

"Hey Dip we should give Star and Marco a tour of the Mystery Shack!"

"Sounds good." Dipper replied.

Mabel beamed again and began to serve everyone the macaroni she had made.

"Let's eat and then we can tour the Mystery Shack!"

* * *

 **So this chapter I feel is a great length, longer than what I've been writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Up next: Tour of the Mystery Shack, and another relative?**


End file.
